There's something about Dean
by feralfamilyof7
Summary: Dean winchester is a young Omega with a dream. He wants to be a CIA agent. When he meets a certain dark haired recruiter his dreams come true and life seems perfect. But one night threatens to ruin it all and a dark threat is creeping up upon them. Will Dean be able to face his fears and fight for the man he loves? Or will love be conquered by darkness. Omega!verse, mpreg, CIA Au


**Hey there, I hope you'll enjoy this story. Favorite or leave a comment if you did, it's always appreciated and I hope you guys have fun reading it.**

* * *

All his life had been about hunting, saving people and following in his fathers footsteps, continuing the family business and all that. Even with his condition he had made it through and showed his father what he could do. But it was never good enough, his father always had something to complain about, something to blame on his status as an Omega. He was the eldest son, he should have been an Alpha. His father had raised him as one for the first twelve years of his life, and then his first heat hit. His father had dropped him off at Bobby's house the second he smelt his heat starting. The Beta had taken him in and cared for him, better than his own father had done. And while Dean had been expecting his father to come back for him, the man never showed. Dean was abandoned at Bobby's, left there to become a good little Omega and be bred as soon as possible. His father wanted him gone from the family.

Bobby hadn't let it happen though. He'd gotten Dean suppressants and birth control at the first opportunity. Bobby took care of him, even when his biological father returned to show off little Sam. Sam had presented as an Alpha at the age of twelve, Dean was sixteen at the time, and he remembered it well. Sam was so proud, his father was so proud. John didn't even look at him, he was too busy showing off the son he always wanted. And Dean's dreams were shattered once again. He was never good enough for his father and he never would be. The young Omega had given up a long time ago.

Because the real story begins the day Dean Winchester turned nineteen.

He slammed the front door behind him and bolted up the stairs, stomping his way up. He heard Bobby's thundering voice from downstairs "Dammit boy! No slammin' the doors! Dean!" but he ignored it and slammed his fist onto the wall. Why did these things always have to happen to him? It just wasn't fair and.. He turned around as soft footsteps sounded behind him, walking up to him. Ellen Harvelle had moved in a year ago but Dean had known her for years. She had been there for him through his heats when the suppressants failed him, and gradually she had become his adopted mother. Her dark blonde hair hit her shoulders and warm brown eyes looked at him thoughtfully. "What's the matter, hun?" he heard her ask and he sighed softly before letting her envelop him into a hug.

"It's nothin'." He assured her and gave her a small, non convincing smile. She gave him a look that told him she saw right through his lies and he sighed once again. "It's the job. I thought workin' for the government, especially the CIA would be awesome. But it sucks, Ellen. I've been workin' my ass off for months, fetchin' coffee and patchin' through calls. I've worked harder than anyone else of the recruits and who do they pick for the next field recruit? One frickin' Alpha who's been pickin' his nose the past three months. Every 'achievement' he's ever had is because he commands the Omega's to do it for him! It's not fair Ellen! They only picked him because of his gender!" Dean ranted and he slammed his palm against the wall one more time.

He took a few calming breaths and looked back at his adoptive mother as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm afraid the worlds full of assholes like him. Omega's are seen as the lesser gender, as breeders. If you wanna have that job, hun. You're gonna have to fight for it. Even more than you already do."

Dean nodded at that and rubbed a hand over his forehead. "I know, Ellen. I'm just..— It's just so frustratin'." He explained to her before wrapping his arms around her.

"Why don't you go see Bobby? Perhaps he can help." Ellen suggested and Dean smiled at her gratefully. That was Ellen, always trying to help and always offering advice.

"Yeah, thanks Ellen. I'll do that." Dean replied as he took a step back and went to look for Bobby. His adoptive father couldn't have gotten far, in general Bobby tended to stick around when Dean was in one of his moods. The Omega looked around the house for the Beta but couldn't find him at first. When he wondered out onto the scrap yard he finally found the Beta hunched over, checking out the engine of a car he cleared his throat and approached the Beta slowly. "Hey Bobby."

Bobby startled and quickly turned around to face Dean and nodded at the Omega before going back to his engine. "I see ya tantrum's over?" The older man didn't seem to mind it all that much and for that, Dean was grateful. He could always count on Bobby to let bygones be bygones.

"Yeah, well." Dean sighed and ran a hand through his short blond hair. "It's some asshole at work."

"Is he harassin' you?" Bobby immediately asked him and Dean shook his head.

"No, no he ain't. It's just.. The bloody Alpha got a promotion while he does nothin,' and I work my ass off and I'm still the coffee boy. They picked him because of his gender and it just.. It pisses me off, Bobby!"

Bobby hummed in thought and straightened up and turned around so he could look at Dean. "Hmm, that is somethin'. Well boy, seems to me ya need to gain the attention of the other recruiters. If one won't give you what ya deserve, find another who will. Now stop the whinin' boy, and go get ya dinner."

Dean chuckled but nodded and went back inside, Bobby was a gruff kinda guy, but Dean knew he cared more then he let on. And the man always seemed to give the good advice. Dinner that night was peaceful and Dean actually managed to catch some sleep that night.

The South Dakota division of the CIA was small and the building they operated from wasn't much bigger than one of the offices on the same industrial park. To the outside world they appeared as a regular logistics office, but inside the compound, that's where the real magic happened.

Dean was sitting behind his little desk in a hall filled with rows of them. All the South Dakota recruits sat here, typing away on their computers. They were only allowed to handle very low classified cases, things that the general public already knew. But that didn't matter to Dean. For him this was just a stepping stone, a block that he needed to climb to get to the real ladder. Up on the catwalks the new recruiters were watching them, looking for the brightest and the fastest among them. Dean wondered why he was never picked at first, but then he came to realize that those who got picked were Alpha's. They chose people on their gender, and while Dean kind of understood why, he didn't agree with it. Just because he was an Omega didn't mean he wasn't as good as an Alpha. But how to make the recruiters see that?

One of the recruiters came down from the catwalks and walked among the rows of desks. Dean managed to take a peek at him, the man was only a few years older than himself, twenty five at the most. He had dark brown hair that bordered on black and the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. The man was an Alpha, like so many other field agents were. And Dean couldn't help but stare at him as he walked down the row in front of Dean's desk.

"Psst." Dean heard someone say from his left and turned his head in it's direction.

"What?" He whispered back at the Beta and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't exactly happy that his attention had been diverted.

"You know who that is?" The kid asked him, if Dean had to estimate his age he'd say the Beta wasn't older than seventeen. But that was impossible. The CIA didn't allow recruits under eighteen.

"No." Dean whispered back and he looked at the kid as if he'd grown another head. Who was this kid anyway?

"That is Castiel Novak, one of their best agents." The kid said wide eyed obviously impressed by this Novak guy.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhm, duh. Who doesn't?" The kid paused and sighed. "I hacked into the database, that's why I'm here. And that's how I know his name."

Dean blinked at that and stared at the kid. "You what?"

"I hacked the CIA, I'm just that smart. I'm Ash, by the way. Seventeen year old genius."

Dean gaped at Ash before he remembered some of his manners. "I'm Dean. And you hacked the CIA? Why the hell are you in the program then?"

"Ah, you know. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. They didn't want me on the other side, so they offered me a chance. It's this or prison." Ash explained before training his eyes back onto his computer screen.

Dean frowned at him until he spotted movement in the corner of his eye. Castiel Novak was coming down their row.. He quickly trained his eyes back to his own screen and started typing away. Perhaps this was his shot, his chance to finally get into the recruitment program. He heard footsteps behind him and tried to keep it cool when Novak looked closer at his screen. He felt the mans fingers as he was tapped on the shoulder and slowly, Dean turned around.

"What's your name?" Novak asked him, his voice deep and gruff and so very appealing for some reason. Dean recovered quickly from the surprise though and swallowed nervously.

"My name is Dean Winchester, sir." He answered respectfully, was this finally his ticket out?

"Mr. Winchester, shut down your computer. You're coming with me." Novak commanded him before continuing his way down the rows.

Dean did as he was told, heart pounding as he shut down the computer and grabbed his stuff. He jogged up to recruiter Novak and walked behind him as the man led him up the catwalk and into one of the offices. He watched as Novak walked to one of the cabinets and rummaged through it until he found a file. It didn't take long for Dean to figure out it was his own.

"Dean Winchester.. Born in Lawrence, Kansas. Age: nineteen and an Omega. Tell me Dean, why should I pick you? I have a room full of Alpha's and Beta's." Novak asked and Dean balled his fists.

"Because I work harder than anyone else sir. I'm smart, hard workin' and I find things out faster than most people in that room. I won't give up, ever, because becoming a field agent is my dream, sir. I'm just as good, if not better, than those Alpha's in the hall below." Dean answered, managing to keep his temper in check. Could Novak really be this cruel? To invite him up only to turn him down because of his status? Dean wasn't sure of it and he dreaded the answer the recruiter was gonna give him.

Novak didn't say anything for a minute or two before the tiniest of smiles worked it's way onto the dark haired mans lips. "I agree, and I think it's time you are rewarded for your hard work, Dean Winchester."

Dean blinked and stared at the man in shock, had he just heard that right? "Sir?"

Novak just smiled at him and extended his hand. "Congratulations, Dean Winchester. And welcome to the recruitment program. Your training will start tomorrow. Make sure you're here at nine am sharp. Make sure you pack a back, Winchester. You and I are going to Virginia."


End file.
